


the five stages of high school relationships

by jonginnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teen Romance, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, is there a tag for developing sex, taeyong just wants jaehyun to bone him, they try something new in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginnie/pseuds/jonginnie
Summary: Taeyong vows to lose his virginity during high school, and Jaehyun is more than happy to help him.





	1. stage one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer lovin'

It’s the summer to freshman year when Taeyong first brings it up. They’re laying on Jaehyun’s twin sized bed, absorbing the cool breeze of the AC. Taeyong lies flat on his stomach, hair flapping, and eyes fluttering shut. His shirt rides dangerously up his torso, revealing his smooth, toned stomach.

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyun. He convinces himself that his eyes are fixed on the ceiling, but every few seconds, they dart to the side, carefully following the movements of the hem of Taeyong’s shirt. It rises at every small move the boy makes, slowly unveiling more and more skin.

 

Jaehyun has always found Taeyong attractive. There has never been a moment in his life where he wasn’t captivated by his best friend’s slim yet toned body, always resisting the temptation to worship every inch of it. It doesn’t help that Taeyong has the fullest, most plump pair of pink lips, and he can never help but think about how good they would look wrapped around his cock. Or maybe screaming his name as he thrusts into him. Either one works.

 

Taeyong cocks his head to the side so that he’s facing Jaehyun, who is staring blankly at the white ceiling above him. He slowly approaches the boy, repositioning himself as he rests his arms and head onto Jaehyun’s broad chest. The latter’s eyes travel to Taeyong’s own piercing gaze, and he questioningly lifts his brow.   
  
“Jae, I wanna lose my virginity.”    
  
Jaehyun is taken aback. Almost immediately, his body shoots upwards, propping himself up on his elbows. “What?”   
  
His reaction doesn’t faze Taeyong. Instead, the boy rolls his eyes and turns himself around, still keeping the back of his head pressed into Jaehyun’s chest. “Johnny told me that high school is the best time to lose your virginity,” he utters slowly, picking at the strands of his brown hair. “I wanna lose my virginity.”   
  
Jaehyun blinks. He feels something twitch inside of him. Maybe it’s his heart. Maybe it’s his cock. He really doesn’t know. “T-To who?”   
  
Taeyong fully sits up. He spreads his legs slightly and rests his hands in between them. He’s only wearing one of Jaehyun’s oversized band t-shirts and a pair of briefs, allowing his milky, smooth legs to be fully exposed. The shirt is too big on him and slides over his shoulder, revealing his collarbone. He shrugs. “I dunno yet.”   
  
His next words strike a chord in Jaehyun.   
  
“Maybe I’ll ask an upperclassman.”   
  
“As if I’d ever let you do that!” Jaehyun almost snaps. He’s sitting up, fists clenched, a look of irritation tracing his features. Taeyong isn’t  _ his _ per se, but the thought of someone else running their hands through his body almost drives Jaehyun mad.   
  
Taeyong’s brows furrow together, a plump pout settling on his face. “Why not?” And immediately, the younger wants to take back his words. Taeyong  _ hates _ when anyone tries to control him, and he knows that better than anyone else. Jaehyun snakes his arms around Taeyong’s small waist, bringing him into his lap. He rubs a soothing hand against Taeyong’s back in an attempt to calm the boy down. It doesn’t work. Taeyong swats at his hand to stop him before crossing his arms over his own chest and huffing, “I can lose my virginity to whoever I want.”   
  
A smirk emerges on Jaehyun’s face. He tilts his head and leans back, pressing his hands into the mattress below him. “What about me, then?”   
  
Taeyong pauses for a few moments, traces of shock adorning his face. He blinks a few times before returning with a playful grin. He slings his arms around the other’s neck, shifting his face forward until Jaehyun can feel his soft breathes on his skin. His lips hover around Jaehyun’s ears and in hushed tones, he whispers, “That’ll work.”    
  
Within seconds, the space between them becomes nonexistent. Their lips are crushed together into a sloppy kiss as their tongues swirl around each other’s mouths in desire. Jaehyun’s hands grab at Taeyong’s ass, groping and fondling it. Taeyong moans into the kiss, rolling his hips onto Jaehyun’s groin. He runs his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They only stop to catch their breath for a few seconds before immediately clashing their lips together once again.

  
This is what Jaehyun has been lusting after for so many years, and he’s finally getting it. He’s not wasting such a god-given chance.   
  
Jaehyun ghosts his hands over Taeyong’s body, running them from him his ass up to his waist, admiring his hourglass shape. He grapples at the other boy’s loose shirt, pulling it up to expose the porcelain-like, smooth skin underneath.   
  
Taeyong pulls away from the kiss, his lips swollen and red. “Jae,” he whimpers. The other boy doesn’t respond, instead nuzzling into Taeyong’s cheek, relishing it with kisses. “Jae, I heard your parent’s ca—“ Jaehyun crushes their lips together. Drool dribbles down Taeyong’s chin as he allows Jaehyun to take full control of the kiss.     
  
It isn’t until he hears footsteps approaching his bedroom does Jaehyun begin to register what Taeyong was attempting to tell him. He forces himself to pull away from the kiss, prying his lips off of Taeyong’s. They struggle to untangle their limbs, and Jaehyun throws a blanket towards the other boy so he can shield his bare legs.   
  
Jaehyun’s mom pokes her head into the room, a familiar smile gracing her features, completely oblivious to what was happening just moments ago.   
  
“So, what’d you guys get done today?”


	2. stage two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locker room secrets

The soccer state championships draw into overtime, and the game is gruesome and tiring. So when the last buzzer finally rings out, signifying the official end of the tournament, Jaehyun  _ sprints _ to the locker room, leaving the rest of his teammates on the field. He’s ready to strip out of his drenched soccer uniform and take a long, hot shower. At least that’s what he thought he was going to do.   
  
As soon as he enters the boys’ locker room, Taeyong greets him. He’s wearing Jaehyun’s away game jersey and shorts that are riding dangerously up his thigh. Tube socks cover his legs, reaching just past his knee, and stripes of the official school colors stain his cheeks. As soon as he lays his eyes on Jaehyun, a wide grin settles on his face.   
  
“Jae, congrats! You guys are champs, now!” He wraps his arms around the boy, going on his tiptoes as he presses soft kisses to his cheek. 

 

Jaehyun stays motionless. He’s exhausted. He wants to shower. He wants to go home. But he also wants to fuck Taeyong’s brains out.

 

When Jaehyun doesn’t respond, Taeyong moves back and tilts his head cutely, a puzzled look emerging on his face. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Jaehyun snaps out of his daze. He lifts Taeyong into his arms and slings him over his shoulder, earning a shriek from the boy. With a straight face, he begins smacking the boy’s ass, enticing more squeals and even a few whimpers as he walks towards his locker. “Such a fucking tease, Tae.”   
  
Dangling from the other side, Taeyong pouts and claims, “I did nothing.” But there’s a playful tilt in his voice, and Jaehyun knows this is exactly what he wanted. Once they reach his locker, he finally sets him down onto the floor. Almost immediately, he slams him against the lockers, intertwining their fingers against the cold, metal surface as he smashes their lips together. Jaehyun dominates within seconds, and he sucks and nips on Taeyong’s tongue, exploring every inch of the boy’s mouth.   
  
Taeyong breaks away from the kiss and crouches to the floor, hovering directly above Jaehyun’s crotch. His teeth gnaw at the jersey material of his shorts before he tugs them down. Jaehyun is already hard, and his boner is obvious, too obvious, as it creates a tent beneath the thin white fabric of his briefs. Taeyong giggles as he begins palming the erection, making slow, rhythmic movements. “Were you excited this whole time,” he teases.   
  
Jaehyun only groans in response. He inhales sharply as Taeyong slides his briefs down, revealing his erect cock. Taeyong looks a bit stunned at first, not expecting the large size. He wraps his fingers around it, moving them up and down, unsure of what to do.   
  
Jaehyun notices his hesitation and in a soft voice, says “Tae, are you okay?”   
  
Taeyong flushes. He looks up at Jaehyun, a shade of scarlet prominent on his cheeks. “It’s my first time,” he mumbles shyly before slowly pumping the hard member in his hand. He slides his tongue across the entire length, slicking it in his saliva. In swift motions, he brings his mouth to the tip, attempting to engulf the entire member into his mouth. He gags a little as he approaches the base of the cock but continues nonetheless. Jaehyun bites his lip as the other boy begins bobbing his mouth over his dick. His tongue swirls around the length, plunging it deep into his mouth until it’s almost touching the back of his throat.    
  
Jaehyun feels his hips move to the rhythm of Taeyong’s sucking. He grabs the back of the boy’s head, encouraging him to fasten his pace. Taeyong’s eyes widen as he thrusts into his mouth harder and rougher, fucking his mouth.    
  
“S-Shit, Tae, I’m gonna fucking cum,” he bellows out. Taeyong responds with muffled groans. His eyes are glazed with a layer of tears that threaten to spill out, but his mouth envelops Jaehyun’s dick, not showing any signs of stopping. Finally, Jaehyun reaches his limit, pleasure shooting through his entire length. He cums into Taeyong’s mouth. Semen dribbles down the other’s jaw, and Taeyong coughs as more of it flows into his already full mouth. He slides Jaehyun’s cock out of his mouth and looks up at the boy, anticipating his reaction.   
  
Jaehyun catches his breath before he returns Taeyong’s lustful stare. “That was so fucking good, Tae,” he praises. He pulls Taeyong up onto his feet and kisses him, passionately and gently, tasting the bitter taste of his own semen. The sound of the locker room door banging open and the quips and laughter of Jaehyun’s teammates immediately halts their actions, and Taeyong worriedly glances at Jaehyun as their footsteps approach. Jaehyun places his index finger against Taeyong’s mouth as he hoists the boy into his arms, opening the door to his locker and shoving the both of them inside before shutting the door behind them.    
  
Taeyong opens his mouth to protest, but Jaehyun shushes him by placing his hand over it. They listen to the conversations and ramblings of the players outside.

 

_ “Where the hell is Jaehyun?” _

 

_ “Ran off as soon as the buzzer went off.” _

 

Jaehyun can feel Taeyong’s plump ass pressed against his body. He’s tempted to slam the brunette against the locker door and fuck him right there, but he knows that they’ll get discovered immediately. He can do something else, though.

 

Taeyong feels a hand groping at his ass. He glares at Jaehyun, swatting his hand away. “Not right now, Jae!” Jaehyun’s pursuit doesn’t stop. He snakes his arms around Taeyong’s waist, teasingly bringing his own hips against them. But Taeyong is stubborn as he rebuffs all of his advances and shifts as far away from Jaehyun as he can in what cramped space they had.

 

“Tae, baby, please,” Jaehyun pleads. His hands roam through his body, and he lavishes his delicate neck with kisses. “Let me return the favor.” He continues coaxing Taeyong for a few minutes before the boy begrudgingly agrees. Within seconds, he slips one hand into Taeyong’s loose shorts and uses the other to cradle the brunette’s face, bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss.

 

His fingers encircle Taeyong’s hole, resulting in a surprised cry from the latter. Jaehyun then brings his fingers up to Taeyong’s face. First, he gently taps his fingers against the pair of lips, puffy and swollen from the blowjob earlier. He glides them over the wet, soft surface before he, in the most gentle way possible, sinks them into the boy’s mouth without warning. Taeyong easily sucks them right in, licking and biting at them, making some of the most filthy noises Jaehyun has ever heard. He has to force his fingers out of his mouth as Taeyong is unwilling to halt his assault on the fingers.

 

Jaehyun begins gliding his fingers, now slicked and slippery, over Taeyong’s hole again. He teases him for a bit, making it seem as if he’s about to fully slip his fingers inside before retreating right away.

 

“Jae,” Taeyong whines. For someone so unwilling only minutes ago, he grinds his ass against Jaehyun eagerly, encouraging him to keep going. They both pause when the locker room chatter delves closer to them than usual. Jaehyun recovers first. He takes advantage of Taeyong’s momentary distraction, finally slipping his fingers into his hole.

 

Taeyong lets out a moan, immediately attempting to stifle it, but his hands shove against the locker door, emitting a loud  _ bang _ for everyone to hear. Taeyong and Jaehyun both hold their breaths.

 

_ “What the hell was that?” _

 

_ “It came from somewhere around here.” _

 

A few moments of silence pass with only the faint sounds of the shower in the background. Taeyong leans his back into Jaehyun, one hand covering his mouth to prevent anymore sounds from leaking out.

 

_ “It was probably just the school. This building is literally a century old.” _

 

Once the chatter ensues, Jaehyun mercilessly fucks Taeyong with his fingers, shoving them into his wet hole over and over again. Taeyong bites his lip, desperately trying to stifle his moans. His body rests on the cold, hard surface of the locker door. One hand covers his mouth while the other holds Jaehyun’s hand, their fingers intertwined. He can feel Jaehyun hitting his prostate, and it’s driving him crazy. His eyes rolls back, and his ass begins moving on its own, thrusting into Jaehyun’s fingers.

 

Taeyong momentarily blanks out, a loud whimper escaping his lips. He feels his body go limp, and he swears he’s going to fall and get caught by the entire soccer team right there, but Jaehyun catches his body before he can. His hands gently encircle Taeyong’s waist as he helps the boy find his balance.

 

Taeyong turns around to face Jaehyun. His big brown eyes wide and watery, and it makes the other boy feel a little bad for basically finger fucking him in his sweaty, old locker. But instead of berating him, Taeyong grasps his shoulders and nestles his head into his chest. Jaehyun can  _ feel _ the outline of his pout on his chest at his lack of response, so he cradles Taeyong’s body into his own, diminishing any distance between them.

 

“Congrats on winning, again,” Taeyong whispers softly into his chest, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Jaehyun mumbles a “thanks” before kissing the top of his head, knowing the state championships wasn’t the only thing he won that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall see jaeyong's new selfies today omg im wet- ehem, i mean, i'm so happy, they are too cute cries
> 
> here's a new chapter btw

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i've had this sitting and rotting in my google docs for like... 3-4 months? idk why i'm only now posting it LOL
> 
> i actually have chapter 2 and some other chapters fully written out but i don't wanna release them all at once so,,,
> 
> if you also read my other jaeyong story (it's terrible, -500/10, would NOT recommend),,, this is like very very different. is it weird that i'm releasing all these jaeyong stories now... i'm sorry... i'll control myself...
> 
> please look forward to chapter 2,,, where they take it a step further hehe


End file.
